Rob Cold's Tale
by MegaX99
Summary: Rob Cold is fet up with his quiet life style, When his father is taken captive by a mysterious group however. Rob suddenly finds himself on an adventure to save his father, and bring down a powerful crimelord. Can he accomplish this?


His tail swayed gently from one side to the other, as he walked down the lonely road. His green fur rustled lightly in the gentle wind that was blowing. His walk home every day was always the same, and it was disturbing to him. He knew that his parents preferred to live a secluded life away from others, and they only really talked to only their closest friends. They would talk for hours about the adventures that they had gone on, and the things they had done. He couldn't really understand why they would rather talk then go out again, but then he never tried that hard to understand his parents. His sister didn't seem to mind that they never did anything different everyday; in fact she was quite happy living the quiet life they had.

"_It's just as well."_ He thought. _"Crystal isn't the adventure type anyway. She's way too fragile. She'd get in to trouble before she made it past town."_

He looked at the three spikes on his hand, and sighed. These were what showed how he was related to his father, as well as his green fur. _"Father had to have been a fierce fighter back then."_ He thought. _"These would defiantly give him an edge over quite a few people, and his powers would only make him more so."_

A light blue strand of hair fell in front of his eyes, but he just casually brushed it out of the way. _"Mother must have been so much like Crystal is now. I just can't see her traveling willingly."_

"Hi Rob!" Someone called from up ahead. He shifted his gaze from the ground upward to see his sister just ahead. Her teal fur shimmered lightly, as it shifted with the breeze. She waved a hand at him happily, and he in response waved back. "Hi Crystal!" He said quietly, as he came up to her.

"How was your little adventure today?" She asked, as she brushed her purple hair out of her light blue eyes. He only shrugged, and continued walked on. She grinned, and followed after him. Her tail flailing happily from side to side. "I guess it was the same as yesterday then huh?" She asked.

"And the day before that, and the one before that one." He commented. "I'm sick of it. I want to go out on a real adventure, but I can't because I'm too worried about you and our parents." He said. "I don't know how you all would get by with out me going out, and bringing food back every so often."

"We would get by just fine Rob, and you know it." Crystal said, as she brushed something off the green shirt she was wearing. She looked quickly at the blue jeans she was wearing, and brushed them for a second before continuing. "Maybe dad would have one of his friends bring us food, and I could start heading out every so often."

"That worries me even more." He said. "You aren't exactly a very social person, and I go all the way to Tetsuya to get our groceries." He looked at her with a stern look. "Tell me, how many people other then Dad's friends, and their children have you actually talked to?"

Crystal looked ahead, and remained quiet, as she tried to think of an answer.

"That's what I thought." He said. "No one. I on the other hand know a lot more people then you because I want to go out, and meet them unlike you. Why our parents stopped traveling is beyond me, as we would have met all kinds of people by now."

"Maybe they wanted to raise us in a stable home Rob, did that occur to you?" Crystal said. "Maybe they didn't want to make us move around so much."

"But all the adventures they talk about with their friends." He said. "It sounds like they really enjoyed all of it, even when they were in real trouble, they always seemed like they enjoyed it."

"I have no doubt that they did bro, but when you were born, they couldn't very well keep do it could they? What if you had been taken from them, and killed?" Crystal asked.

"Dad wouldn't ever let that happen to me, or you. He's way to strong to let it come to that, and he has a lot of strong friends too. He would have been able to keep me safe."

Maybe he thought he could keep you safer if he just stopped traveling altogether." Crystal said. "And Hunter, and Alana seem quite happy not going out anymore to help Mom and Dad out."

"Marcus is as restless as I am. He can barely sit still went I come in to Tetsuya. He follows me all over the place trying to convince me to come with him and go adventuring."

Crystal shrugged, and kept walking. "That is between the two of you I guess." She said. "He's your friend after all."

"Tira's just as bad only in the opposite sense, and she is your friend." He retorted. "She doesn't want us to leave at all."

"Good for her. I can't imagine how she would get by with out Marcus around to protect her." Crystal said.

"Why do I even talk to you?" He asked rhetorically.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and ran off ahead where their home was now visible. It was a small house that His father had built with the help of a few of his friends. The front door opened, and out came three men, who walked away from the house in the other direction.

"Who were they?" Crystal asked. She had stopped when the men had exited the house. "Have you seen them before Rob?"

He shrugged, and stopped next to her. "I've never met them before." He said. "They must not come by often or something like that."

"I don't think so brother. I'm kind of worried."

"Your being paranoid sis lets get going." He said with a chuckle, as he started to walk again.

Someone grabbed him from behind however, and pulled him back. "Don't get any closer." Said a gruff voice.

Rob span around to see someone he knew only too well. Uncle Keaka, He wasn't really related to Keaka but he was considered family regardless because he had been taken in by his parents. His wife Constance stood holding her own son, Gerik. All three of them were human unlike him, and Crystal who were anthros.

"You all wait here. I'll check that out." Keaka said.

"Do you know who those guys were Uncle?" Crystal asked.

Keaka made a quick nod, and took off at a run. "Rob you come with me. Your powers might come in handy. Crystal you stay with Constance, and Gerik." Keaka kept running as he issued these orders, and everyone followed accordingly.

Soon Rob and Keaka were at the door of the house. "Rob blow the door open with your ice."

"What!?!"

"We don't have time for this Rob, just blow it open. Use a small bit, and take the door out, if my guess is right we're going to have to get out of the house quickly." Keaka barked a fierce look in his eyes, and a sword drawn in his hand in case something happened.

Rob had no choice but to do as he was told. He formed a small piece of ice at the base of the door, and nodded at Keaka. The both of them backed away a few steps, and He snapped his fingers. This caused the ice to vanish in a violent explosion. He could hear Keaka let out a short whistle. "You've got to love your mixed powers Rob. They make you a true step up from your parents." Keaka said, as he rushed inside.

Rob soon followed after him, and together they both searched the house. They found His mother, Frost the Fox, unconscious in her bedroom, but His father Spine the Echidna, was nowhere to been found.

"Blast it!" Keaka yelled, as he picked Frost up, and looked at Rob. "Let's get out of here. Your house isn't safe anymore. If they found your parents here, then they can come back. Or…" He paused for a moment, and listened. "I thought so. Rob! We need to get out now!"

"I don't…"

"Don't waste your time Rob. Neuron's henchmen don't ever take risks." Keaka said sternly."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I never joke around about this kind of stuff Rob, and you know that, now move it!" Keaka said, as he took off out of the door.

He had only to follow after him, and soon they were outside with Crystal, and Constance. Keaka placed Frost on the ground, who was then surrounded by Constance, and Crystal.

"Keaka, why did we leave the house?" Rob asked.

"That's going to be answered right about…"

The house soon exploded, and was left as little more then a few timbers, and ash. Rob stood with his mouth open, and Keaka was right next to him. "I believe that was your answer Rob." He said.

"How did you…"

"I think you ought to know me well enough to know the answer to that Rob." Keaka said matter of factly. "Beyond that point though, you learn a lot of things when you're brought up like I was."

"That is very true." Rob replied. "SO those guys were some of Neuron's old men?"

Keaka nodded sternly. "Unfortunately yeah they are." He looked at Rob darkly. "You know how you wanted a bit more excitement in your life?" He asked.

Rob looked confused at Keaka. "How did you…"

"How many times are you going to ask that question before you remember the answer on your own?" Keaka replied. "Anyway, your wish for some adventure in your life is about to come true."

"But…I didn't want it to come like this."

"Regardless of how, or when you wanted to go adventuring, your going to start going now. Your going to have to go save your father, and I'll be coming with you."

"But…But…" Rob looked at the remains of his home. "I didn't want this to happen…"


End file.
